Lost Princess
by mikochild
Summary: This dream it haunts her, every night its the same dream. Taiyou doesn't know the importance of this dream or how it came to her since she lost her memory. And who is this new master she was sold to?...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Repeating Dreams

She heard the footsteps on the floors above her; the pounding sound rang in her ears. She huddled in to the cold stone corner avoiding the glances down the stairs. She heard the cries of her parents and servants as they were mercilessly killed. The little girl brought her knees to her chest and began to cry soundless sobs. Hot tears streamed down her pale face. Her clawed hands wrapped around her legs as she began to shake.

Flashback

She had been chasing her cat when it ran down into the cellar and of course this caused her a challenge so she kept after him. When she finally caught the cat she heard the invaders. The clashing of swords and battle cries still rang in her ears

End

The sound of quick footsteps broke her from thoughts. They were coming; if possible she curled into a tighter ball.

As the samurai warrior came down the cellar his thoughts were set on finding drinks as a celebration for finally killing the lord and lady of the east. His lord would not stand for disgusting Inu-youkai to rule the east. It took many years to prepare but finally it was over. They just needed to wait for the other troops to rid of the west lord and lady and finally the war would be over. As he entered the cellar he held up his torch looking for any hiding servants just to be safe. He swore that he saw something and when he got closer he stopped dead in his tracks.

There in the corner of the cellar was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. There sat a little girl huddled and crying. As she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, the warrior was mesmerized. The long flowing hair stuck to her tear stricken face. Her hair was almost like the finest pieces of gold. It was just the sun giving him a sudden feeling of warmth. His eyes now caught hers and he didn't dare look away in hopes that she wouldn't disappear. Her eyes were like honey showing every emotion that fled through her. Finally it struck him. On her forehead lay a rising sun in gold hues that set of her creamy skin. Those markings were of the royal court the same people he was sent here to kill. But here lay one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He knew that he could not take this life for Kami did not create something so radiant and put it on this earth so it could be killed. As he slowly approached her he heard the softest whimper. He kneeled till he was eye to eye with this magnificent beauty. His hand went to stroke her golden tresses to prove he meant her no harm. She still shied away. He murmured a small hush to calm the child. The little girl threw herself at him no longer able to keep in her long held back wails. She slowly fell asleep in the samurai warrior's arms.

* * *

Taiyou slowly woke up from her vivid dream. She had been having the same dream ever since she was younger. Taiyou lost her memory when she was eight and can not remember anything before that year.

"Hey Wrench! Get up! We're leaving for the market in an hour. Try to look a little presentable and you better behave this time or no food for a week. Got it?" The boar youkai finally left the cell. Taiyou let a load sigh escape her lips. She despised the stench of that boar she assumed that was why they always sent him knowing how much he smelt.

Once a year a market was held it was the largest market of the year to buy and sell slaves. Yes slaves. Taiyou had been a slave ever since she could remember. Taiyou didn't have a family either her "masters" claimed they had been killed because they disobeyed them but she knew they only said that to keep her in line. Every year she would go to the market and every year the same thing would happen. She would always be the last "item" bided for.

Every time the market would end up getting an enormous amount of money just for her and then one happy male youkai would walk off with her. Even when she was little her old "masters" would tell her to wait until she was of age. She never understood what they meant until a few older slaves were dragged into their masters bedchambers. It hit her hard leaving her in disbelief. Her fiery spirit always attracted these men but when they couldn't tame her they would just return her back to the same place. This place had been her home since she could remember. This so called home was a family run slave barn. They would collect the strong and useful slaves and wait till market day and sell them off. Taiyou had lost many friends to this barbaric reality. She had seen mother and daughters torn a part as they were sold to different owners. She always made new friends but still held her lost ones close to her heart. Surprisingly after Taiyou's life she never lost her happy out look. For her it was so easy to gain new friends and even smile on the direr situations.

A small smile spread across her face as she prepared for her bath. The oddest thing was Taiyou was always taking baths and since most slaves didn't have the option of taking a bath she always ended up sneaking into the bathing chambers. Even if she got punished later she enjoyed every last second of it. Taiyou's tense muscles relaxed in the hot comforting water surrounded her. She knew she had little time and quickly washed her self off. She wrapped a towel around herself before leaving for the dressing room. Here there were several clothes for all the slaves to dress up in when ever need. Taiyou picked out a simple silver kimono, the silver contrasted with her stunning hair and eyes. She pulled her hair into a simple bun leaving a few hairs falling down in small curls. Taiyou looked into a full length mirror. _Not bad.. not like it matters I'll be back in a month like always. Oh no! _The horrible stench of boar was coming closer she knew if she wasn't back in her cell waiting there would be a punishment later on. Taiyou dashed off into her cell as she patiently waited for her "escort" to pick her up.

As the cart pulled all of the slaves into the market chains clattered. Handlers push the slaves into an enormous courtyard. Every place that the eye could see was people standing waiting for the biding to begin. Taiyou took a load sigh as she waited for her turn. It wouldn't be until night until her fate was twisted taking her on a path she never imagined.

* * *

Well I hoped u liked it please read and review. I love to hear from you guys and it helps me write so if you want me to update my stories then please review. Just so you know name Taiyou means sun and later on you will fin out why I picked this name for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 My Master

The stench of grime and sweat assaulted Taiyou's nose. A look of disgust was clearly shown in her expression. Every year the same thing happened she was sold, taken for a while, and then returned. A small sigh escaped her lips and all she could do was wait. Hours seemed to pass and finally only five were left to sell. She was last of the five and she began to pity the ones before her. The last four not including her always went away to the snobby lords that usually were very cruel to their slaves. She on the other hand would soon be back to her old cell and everything would be normal. The bids began to rises dramatically just one more person and she would be up. As the fourth slave was given to the winner she felt a harsh push that commanded her to go up onstage. Slowly Taiyou took her steps one by one no matter how many times she did this each time she slowly walked up onto the stage she felt a waved of nervousness hit her head on. Each step seemed to take longer than the last just two more steps now until the stage her stomach began to rise as she to her last step. When Taiyou appeared from behind the curtains all became deathly quite. No a single sound could be hear and each second seemed to be dragging on forever now. A bear demon started the crazy biddings off by bidding a ridiculous amount and slowly each lord/lady came back from their daze. Each price took tremendous leaps as if Taiyou was some kind of goddess that everyone needed. As the bidders began to slowly drop out one person made their final bid and all got quite. As the count down of final chances began an elderly woman slowly stood up. She politely cleared her throat. Her voice was raspy but very sweet.

"I would gladly give you double of what the kind lord over there offered you. I will also pay you right now the full amount without any payments." A small smile spread across her lips when some gasps could be heard around the courtyard.

"SOLD!" was the last word that came to Taiyou's ears as she began to feel a small amount of dread that came over her. Never before had anyone paid that much for her and to be honest she didn't even think she was worth the precious metal to begin with. _I just can't see how such an old woman could afford that kind of money. She is even in servant clothing! Ah ha! I bet some snobby lord pays her to come and get his needed slaves. That has to be it. Just some snobby servant too I bet!_ Now _Taiyou you know better than to disrespect your elders! For all you know she is a sweet old lady. Guess there is only one way to find out here she comes. _The elderly woman slowly hobbled over a small smile could be seen. It seemed that every facial feature was surrounded with wrinkles. Her eyes shone with wisdom like no other. Taiyou began to feel respect already for this old woman even though they hadn't even spoken a single word to each other. It was as if her eyes told you of her past and that past wasn't easy.

* * *

Hisa's eyes strained as the curtain from the carriage was drawn back. The weary travel across the western lands was all but eventful. The travel had been long and tiring. Only once had she met up with her lord to find his requirements for this year's tally of slaves. The number was extremely low and only required a few of the best sold but they all knew this would be costly. Hisa was one of the most trusted servants in the Lord castle so she was always given the most important jobs when it came to workers, and the castle itself. Hisa had been a maid in the others lord and lady's home. Until the dreadful day when they were all killed, Hisa was the sole survivor. She was taken in by her Lord's father and had even helped the lord grow to become the man he was. Hisa was even close friends with his mother before her dramatic death. Just the though of the Lady's death brought tears to Hisa's eyes. It had been eight years since her death but it still hurt deep in her heart. Hisa press those memories out of her head as she focused at the task at had getting the slave needed. She was ordered to buy the best of the best. Hisa waited for hours till the higher quality slave began to sell. Still none seemed to meet the standers for all slave of the Western Lands. Not until the last slave did Hisa's curiosity get caught. The beautiful woman was like an angel from heaven. Her hair was a radiant gold and her eyes were like honey. The silver made her god like features stand out even more. This woman was the "one". Hisa believed that her Lord would be very pleased with her find. Hisa waited patiently as the prices grew enormously still it was nothing compared to what her limit was. It was no surprise when she won the as the top bidder. Hisa held her head up high even under the malice glare she received from the other lords that had wanted this fine beauty. She smiled at the thought of her Lord's surprise at the find she had found now a days it was quite hard to find good slaves. But Hisa's eyes were trained to notice every good quality from a far. She could see strength, intelligence, and fire with in the fragile body. Her wise eyes told her that this body was not frail though and that was why she picked this one over all the others. When she saw the woman give her a nervous smile her heart warmed as a wrinkled smile spread across her face. For some reason the angel seem to look familiar to Hisa but she couldn't place the place she had seen her. The closer she got to her the more she had the feeling that she had a deep connection with her. The woman paid her respect and bowed her head in a warm greeting. Hisa did a weak a bow since her age couldn't let her do any better.

"Hello, my name is Hisa it is a pleasure and I would be honored to know your name." Hisa voice was horse but still showed the kindness that made the woman before her relax.

"Hello Hisa, my name is of no importance you may name me what ever you want." Taiyou knew she should tell this kind old woman her name but for some reason she never told her owners her name. She didn't know why but it was like she never bad things would happen if she did. All of the sudden the face of the samurai warrior from her dreams flashed in her mind. She shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Hisa but was quickly brushed off.

"Well no name wont do, let me think….. I know a suitable name how about Mika?" Hisa paused as if waiting for an answer Taiyou just nodded her head looking down towards her feet. Mika meant the full moon but for some reason that name seemed to drape a blanket of Taiyou's soul like darkness would consume her if she was named after the night. Taiyou had never felt comfortable in the night it was like her spirit couldn't be free when the sun set. It had always been that way ever since she was little. She loved the sun and felt so free every time she would feel it against her skin. Taiyou knew she shouldn't object to the name so she simply nodded. "Good well we must hurry me Lord will be home soon and he well be wanting to see you. Come! Lets not haste." Taiyou's stomach lurched anxiety began to control her emotions. She took a big breath and slowly blew it out as she walked toward the magnificent carriage awaiting them.

It took them a few hours to leave the market; soon enough they were heading to Taiyou's new home where her "master" Awaited her. Taiyou closed her eyes hoping for some reason her experience wouldn't be as painful as she had a feeling it would be. The carriage slowly drove up to the growing Castle. The castle was a magnificent sight to see. White walls and cherry wood cover the outside leaving the looks of the gates to heaven. Unfortunately Taiyou's eyes were closed and she never got to see the sight only fit for the gods to see. Hisa smiled warmly at the sight of the woman slowly drifting into sleep. She look so peaceful, it was as if a soft golden glow radiated off her. She was quite the find and Hisa just hoped her Lord would be gentle with this fallen angel. In her heart she knew the second Mika took a step into his home life altering changes were going to take place. Hisa prayed silently to the gods that this fate would finally melt the ice.

End

Okay here's the next chapter hope u liked it. If u have any questions right now just email me and ill get back to u or post it in your review and ill post it in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update and plz R&R thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

He had been waiting for hours for the arrival of Hisa and his new servant and He wasn't the kind that liked to wait. He trusted Hisa without a doubt and knew she would only pick the best for him. She always seemed like a grandmother to him ever since his _No I can't think about that it was too long ago it has passed and those emotions are too dangerous to toy with _in the distance he could see the white carriage slowly approaching. As far as his soupier senses could tell they were an hour away tops. He stood from his desk and ran his delicate hand that was made as killings perfections over the worn away wood. His steady stride showed his arrogance as he glided down the hall to await Hisa.

Just as he sat back down into his favorite in the library a familiar stench came to his nose. A frown graced across his lips he was defiantly not in the mood to be bothered by this lowly scum. The reeking stench of toad was coming closer and closer and soon the squawking was heard too. The Lord's face grew hard again waiting for his annoyance to arrive. In less than five seconds the hideous creature flung open the wooden door taking in large amounts of air.

"Milord! Milord! I have terrible news!" The creature's high pitched voice stung in his ears. He gave the intruder his calm expressionless look warning the creature he was not in the mood for this. "Forgive this lowly servant Milord!" The small demon bowed down till his head was touching the floor. The lord was tiring of the scum on his floor. The small demon noticed the look of impatience in his Lord's eyes. "I have gotten new of another civil war in the east Milord! Ever since the lord and lady were assassinated wars have broken out in the east. The Inu-youkais are asking for your assistance Milord. The demons claim they won't stop till the rightful ruler is brought back to the east. And since you were…"

"Enough" He gracefully stood up and walked on the poor demon. _They should be arriving now_ The Lord wasn't pleased with this new information. For many years now wars had been going on in the east the stared after the death of the Lord and Lady and their daughter. Many had refused to stop killing until an heir was found. Right after the assassination humans tried to rule but were quickly killed for the murder of the Lord and Lady. The lord's mind began to recall those memories as he was walking but before he knew it he was standing in front of the door to the greeting hall. He could sense two presences in the hall but as he reached for the door he froze from the shock of what he just realized. _But this can't be how….._

* * *

Taiyou had woken a little after they arrived on the castle grounds. Unfortunately she never did see the castle because they were to close to see all of it. She stared in awe at the magnificent building before her. The castle had an unearth glow to it as if it had been made by the gods. Taiyou felt an odd feeling that she couldn't quite describe as she stared at the castle. A feeling of safety came over her soon too. This confused Taiyou to no end she had never felt safe since she could remember. She had to always be alert but here it was as if she didn't. Taiyou quietly stepped out of the carriage and helped the old woman out as well. It was least she could do since she had been so kind. The sun shined of Taiyou's face giving her the same warmth she felt inside of her. It had been so long since Taiyou had felt the sun against her face she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her gleaming face. Taiyou was quickly brought back to Earth when she heard a horse voice behind her. "Come along Mika we don't want to keep the Lord waiting now do we?" Hisa's voice quickly removed Taiyou's smile from her face. She cringed at the sound of her new name. She knew it was going to be hard to get used to the name that seemed so different from her true self. _I wish we could keep the Lord waiting just for once I would like to be outside and not locked up indoors. I have this feeling inside me telling me this isn't going to be like all the other castles I've been to._ Taiyou gave the smallest of sighs and nodded her head. She followed Hisa towards the "god castle" praying that she would soon be able to go outside once again. Taiyou mentally prepared herself for the task at hand. She knew a first impression of her new "master" was key to how well she would be treated for her short stay. Steadily they made their way to the castle. But with each step Taiyou took the stronger the strange feeling she had been feeling became. The closer she got the more and more her head began to hurt. Until it felt like her head was pounding. Luckily Taiyou was used to pain and had learned early on how to block it out. For some reason she couldn't block this pain out, perhaps it was because this pain was coming from the inside of her. By the time they had reached the greeting hall Taiyou was having a hard time seeing or breathing. Her legs became unstable and she began to get dizzy. Of course Taiyou didn't show any signs of this for that would show her weakness to others. She kept her posture and held her head up and her body fought for control. In the back of Taiyou's mind she heard the sound of a door beginning to open. That's when it happened hundreds of pictures began to fill her mind. And to Taiyou's horror each and every picture was of the haunting dream she always had. As Taiyou fell to her knees she lost track of all her surroundings all but of the images she was seeing. She fell completely down her head lying against the cool wooden floor. As her tunnel began to close the last image she saw was of the strange warrior again. He was saying something to the little girl but for some reason Taiyou couldn't hear what was being said. Then total darkness claimed Taiyou.

ENd

Hey sry to all of you readers that it took so long for me to update. Let's just say that this New Year wasn't how I was expecting it to start. But no excuses lol hopefully I will update sooner R&R. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Not the best Impression

"Ooooo, where am I?" Taiyou's voice was horse as she moaned out in pain. She felt as if she had died and came back to life. This splitting headache how in the world did she get this? Taiyou slowly opened her eyes, as the bright light flooded her she winced and quickly shut them once again. Taiyou rolled onto her stomach and hid under her silk covers. Right then her mind froze from all other thoughts. Silk Covers! _Where in the world am I? Is this all a dream? No, no, no Taiyou it hurts too much to be a dream, and since when did I start having any other kinds of dreams? Come on Taiyou think what do you last remember?_ Right then it hit her everything from the other day came crashing back to her. The market, the carriage, the house, the lord. _Wait! Oh no the lord, this can not be happening to me how could I have been so weak to let my guard down and pass out! I didn't even get to see the scum this time. Oh and just great I'm sure by now he thinks I'm weak! Good going Taiyou!_ Taiyou mentally slapped herself for ruining her only chance to make an impression on this Lord. Not only that but now she was sure she would have be start off as one of the lowest slaves and work her way up to earn the right to eat and be clothed and have a least some freedoms.

In her past owners Taiyou had been lucky enough to start as a middle class slave and work up towards the higher class of slaves. She sometimes even earned the jobs only servants received. Her last owner had been some piece of work. He believed that every slave should have a rank based on their strength. Of course for Taiyou that had been nothing for she was a demon with strength to rival the Lords themselves. But her old Master never did stop at that for the higher your rank the more food and amounts of clothing that slave received. Knowing Taiyou's luck this "master" of hers would be just the same. And she blew it! Sighing softly Taiyou once again tried to open her eyes. This time it wasn't as painful for her and she began to see her surroundings.

What Taiyou's eyes saw caught her breath and seemed to stop time. Taiyou was in one of the most extravagant rooms known to man or beast. The rooms were painted a deep red that gave of a sense of warmth. Her door sized window lead to a balcony that had an iron fence keeping someone from falling. Around the window was some of the finest silk in all of Japan its dark black color seemed to make all the other black things Taiyou had seen in her life time seem gray in comparison. She shook her head trying to see if this could all really be here. She lifted her hand to pinch herself but froze at the touch of her bed covers. Never before had something felt so smooth to her hands. It was as if the covers were a small stream of water gliding through her hands. She began messing with them discovering that she even had more that one sheet under her cover. Her sheets alternated colors of a red the matched the bed room walls and of the same material around her window. For the first time she notice was amazing her bed was. It was like her body was floating on a cloud making her feel weightless. Taiyou had to be honest not even words could describe how magnificent this room truly was. She had been so preoccupied with the room for a split second she had forgotten about her headache. But just as fast as she had forgotten she was brutally reminded. She began to see white spots in her vision. Knowing she would black out again if she did get some rest Taiyou laid back down into the heavenly bed hoping the next time she woke up she would still be in the perfect room. With a content sigh Taiyou let her eyes drift shut and let the bliss of her bed lull her to sleep.

* * *

Hisa had been pacing in the greeting hall for hours since Mika had passed out. She just didn't understand what had happened and she blamed herself for Mika's sickness. She had one of the servants inform her Lord that Mika to ill to be seen right away and that she would inform him the instant she was better. That was another thing that worried Hisa in all her life which had been MANY years never once had her Lord every not been waiting for her in the greeting hall or any other person that came. She became even more worried and her pacing began to quicken .her pace. Finally Hisa threw herself down into the nearest chair and began to rub her temples trying to release some tension. Sighing Hisa knew she could only wait. She made a quick prayer for the two people she was most worried about and went back to her servant quarters for some much needed sleep.

* * *

He hadn't stopped pacing ever since he almost went into the greeting hall. It was just so confusing why did he have a feeling that something just wasn't right about the presence in the hall? It wasn't the presence of Hisa but someone else and it just seemed wrong. The second he went to open the door he lost his guard on his emotions and he still couldn't get control back. For the first time since he was a boy he seemed to be having trouble hiding how he felt. There was only one person that made him feel this way but that person had died a long time ago and he never wanted to feel that way again. He stopped dead in his tracks and flexed his claws. Without warning the chair in his study fell in pieces. He needed out and without notifying anyone he jumped out the window for a run to clear his disturbing thoughts. Little did he know this run would only make things worse for him….. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I decided that I will finally reveal who "he" is because I think its time and I'm sure everyone knows.

Ch 5 Memory Lane

Blurs of what might be trees zipped by Sesshomaru as he effortlessly ran across the Western lands. His mind was only focused on regaining his steel grip on his wild emotions. Little did he know that his feet were taking him to the last place that would help him with gaining his control. Time seemed to slow as his powerful legs pushed from branch to branch but to others all they could see was a speeding white blur. Minutes passed into hours as day turned to night. Still Sesshomaru hadn't fully gotten a hold of his mask but for some reason he stopped moving. He was there.

The place his body had taken him without knowing was somewhere he had sworn that never again would he go there. Instantly his face turned to a scowl and his eyes sent a quick glare towards nothing in general but more to the presence the area had. Too many memories were here too many feelings had been felt at this spot. Too much pain did this place leave him. But as much as Sesshomaru wanted to leave this dreadful place he couldn't bring himself to budge. So he took in the scenery around him. Even though over the years he had spent here he had come to memorize every single detail about this place it still felt good to see it in person again. His senses were overwhelmed with intoxicating pleasure. The sweet aroma of freshly blooming cherry blossoms slowly drifted to his acute sense of hearing. A gentle breeze brushed against his sending a tingling sensation through out his body. The full moon shone down onto his beautiful face giving it an unreal glow. He could taste the sweet taste of fresh dew across the lush grass. Sighing at the peaceful scene Sesshomaru couldn't help but slightly relax. Using his unreal grace he floated over to the cherry tree and with one bound he was sitting in the tree branch that seemed to be molded just right for his back. _Just like it was before _he thought. For one of the first times Sesshomaru fell asleep content and relaxed. It had been ten years since he did that and he finally had a dream of past memories that didn't wake him in the night broken out in a cold sweat.

* * *

Dreams/Memory

The young boy was sitting up in the cherry tree gazing up into the clouds, mind wondering from one thought to another, yet his thoughts were of no importance. He had always come here when ever he felt miserable. There he knew that he could always be himself. Yet it was because of the peaceful surrounding, no, although he did find this place striking he most likely wouldn't have thought twice of it. No, it was because of another reason. She was always with him when he came here. She had been the first person that he had ever cared about what happened to her. The first person to truly care about what happened to him too. Of course his family cared about him, they had to, he was the heir to their kingdom. But never did he feel truly loved from them, but with her it was different. Sesshomaru was brought from his thoughts by a soft sigh coming from the branch right above his. There she was the one that he had non-stop thought about. She had been his only friend that he had ever known. Since birth those two had been inseparable they had become the best of friends. She was his day and he was her night. When they were together he didn't seem to have that pang of loneliness and sometimes he would even laugh around her. Sesshomaru felt the warmth of the sun spread over his face, he closed his eyes. Sighing in contentment after all of these thoughts Sesshomaru mind finally realized how much he cared about her. He knew that now he could never be without this special person. This was that last promise he thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

After this memory, flashes of other times he spent at this special place with her haunted him the rest of the night. But all Sesshomaru wanted to do was forget, forget all of what had happened. Yet Sesshomaru kept dreaming and soon the sun would begin to rise and night transformed into day.

* * *

Hisa rose at dawn like always. Her old bones began to crack as she tried to stand from her bed. Today she would begin Mika's training. As Hisa slowly traveled to Mika's room she began to think of all the things she had to teach Mika. There were the daily chores she would have to learn, the layout of the enormous castle, and the history of her lord. Little did Hisa know that by beginning Taiyou's training she would be causing much more havoc than she thought…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Havoc Day

* * *

Hisa a slowly made her way over to the room where Mika was sleeping hopefully she was well enough to start working. Hisa worried that if Mika wasn't well today that her lord would send her away, before giving her a chance to prove herself, claiming she was too weak and unfit to work. Hisa's old creaky bones made her rather slow today as Hisa headed to the recovery room where Mika lay she let her mind drift to the duties she would give Mika today. _I guess I shall have to test Mika today and see what she can do….hmm this might prove to be an interesting day. _A slight gleam could be seen in the old woman's eyes as she approached the room, today was Hisa favorite day of them all once finding a new helper, because today was training day. Hisa couldn't help but love today after all it was so amusing watching the new comers try to learn the ropes of this gigantic castle. Plus the fact that they all seemed to end up causing bigger messes or embarrassing themselves, Hisa couldn't help but love them all for it too. The old woman smiled at this thought as she quietly opened the door and peered in wondering what this young lady would bring today. Hisa quietly opened the door and peered inside to see Mika still sleeping. As she softly walked over to the bedside she called out Mika's name.

* * *

The warrior was drawing closer and closer to the terrified little girl huddled in the corner as he reached out to touch her she let out a soft whimper and backed away. Just as he was about to whisper comforting words the sound name Mika was being called. _Who in the world is Mika? _Taiyou was slowly being pulled from her usual dream and she was brought back to reality. Taiyou's eyes began to flutter open when she quickly closed them at the suns bright rays hitting her eyes. _Ugh what time is it and why do I feel so dizzy? _"So you're finally awake child." Hisa smiled at the confused look she received form the young woman in the bed. "How are you feeling today Mika, are you well enough to begin training?" Taiyou's eyes widened at this statement. _Oh God I have been here for already two days and I haven't even worked a single day! _The softest tint of pink rose to Taiyou's cheeks at this thought. Taiyou couldn't help but feel a little ashamed for being so weak that she hadn't even began working and after they paid so much for her! With a slight nod as a response Hisa continued to ramble on about how Taiyou's typical day would look like. "If you could please follow me Mika I'll help you get ready for the day ahead." Hisa led Taiyou threw the winding halls as Taiyou unsuccessfully tried to remember her way around this gigantic castle. "Now for today Mika, I'm just going to assess how much work you can handle for an average so if you could just please follow me down these stairs to my Lady's floor…" _Hn this place is to big people get their own floors! _At the thought of a Lady ruling over this castle Taiyou couldn't help but cringe, she couldn't imagine trying to handle such an enormous task as keeping order of this place. "Now this floor hasn't been used in such a long place that it is in dire need of a cleaning I would say." Hisa said while tapping her chin trying to find a place to begin. "Ah! Yes how about I start you in the tea room, yes yes that will be quite fine." Hisa seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone and Taiyou began to take in the scene before her. _Amazing… This place is unbelievable, and I thought the room I woke up in was incredible! _The hallway Taiyou walked down in was simply elegent, the walls were a supple rose color with antique paintings adoring the walls. Here and there a small table with vase full of once fresh flowers would be seen. Finally at the end of the hallway Hisa stopped and opened a dark wood door with carved stars and a half moon which when closely looked at showed that this door must have taken one person or people a very long time to make. The room Taiyou walked into put the hallway to shame. Although the tearoom was simple and not overdone it still took Taiyou's breath away. The room was a sky blue and had a panel of dark wood that matched the doors and had the same type of carving went all around the room. There were three painting at the opposite side of the room and a beautiful table and cushions in the middle of the room. An extravagant vase with dead flowers stood in the middle of the table. As Taiyou looked closer to the vase she saw what she believed was a gigantic white dog in the clouds but what was most curious about this dog was the purple stripes and deep blue moon that adorned this dog. Taiyou sighed this room was very claming and already she loved this room. "Yes," Hisa sighed too. "This was m'lady's favorite room." Taiyou paused at Hisa's statement. 

"Was?" Taiyou could have smacked herself for stating the question out loud.

"Yes, the Lady of the Castle died I'd say…eight years ago. Such a wonderful woman, everyone in the castle just loved her. I came here only two years before her tragic death but we became very close. Such a wonderful lady." Hisa eyes seemed to hold deep sadness from the thought of this Lady that Taiyou decided not to mention her again it seemed to pain this old woman to much. Soon Hisa was brought back from her thoughts and she focused at the task at hands. "Sorry child I seemed to get lost in thought to much today, so you shall start with this room and clean everything and just continue with every other room till your day is finished. I shall check on you for lunch good luck." Hisa had a knowing smirk as if she had said these words all too often for Taiyou's comfort. Taiyou smirked she was going to show them all what she was made of. Besides it's not like the floor could be that big, right?

* * *

A Few Hours Later 

Taiyou had been cleaning for what seemed like ages! Blowing a stray piece of hair form her face Taiyou looked up to see how far she had gotten. Sighing she looked to see what was left. She had only just finished the tearoom! And by the look of this floor there was at least six more room like the one she had just done. It was as if that room hadn't been cleaned in eight years! Every spot she cleaned seem to just get dirty again when she turned around. The cobwebs hung every where and Taiyou couldn't help but shudder at the thought of all the horrifying bugs she had to kill in that room. There was one part of the tearoom that couldn't leave her mind.

* * *

Flashback

Taiyou had finally reached this back of the tea room as she scrubbed the walls she found three paintings covered in dust. Sighing Taiyou rinsed her cloth in the bowl of water and began wiping the dust off the pictures. What Taiyou was shocked to find was a painting of a man, but it wasn't just any man. _He's gorgeous!_ Taiyou looked closely at the man He had knee length silver hair that looked like silk. His golden eyes shined with pride and love… He looked so dangerous holding a giant sword that almost looked like a, fang? But what shocked Taiyou was what she saw on this mans face. On top of his forehead was a deep blue moon crest. As her eyes trailed down she saw one purple stripe on each of his cheeks. _Could this be the dog on the vase?_ Before Taiyou could look more closely at the resemblance between the dog on the vase and of this man her curiosity of what the other paintings held torn her away the strange man, for now. As she took the cloth to the middle painting she was shocked to see a group of people in this painting. There on the left stood the man from the first picture with his arm around woman. This woman was indescribable to Taiyou. _She's so beautiful._ Taiyou stood in awe at the sight before he. The petite woman wore the most elegant kimono that was a deep blue that matched the crescent moon of her forehead. Although the lady did not had purple stripes she was far from unique. Her eyes looked so welcoming as if by just seeing her you knew you had found someone to confide to. Her soft smile gave away her true happiness and that she was trying not to laugh. Taiyou's fingers shakily touched the woman's face with only one thought in her mind. _Such Kind Eyes._ It was then that she remembered the words of Hisa……"Such a Kind Lady" _yes that was what Hisa said. So this must be the Lady, Lord and their son?_ Taiyou's eyes were drawn downward to the child in the portrait. The child looked so much like the lord it was uncanny. Of course there were small details like the child had two stripes on his cheeks where his father only had one. Yet as Taiyou lend in closer she could see parts of the lady in him too. Like his elegant face that gave him a beautiful look and his eyes… yes they were golden like his fathers yet she could she the heart of the lady in his eyes. She could see the kindness in his eyes even though it was hidden in the slight amusement that could also be seen in the young boys face. The boy held a sweet small smirk that imitated his fathers. _What a beautiful family, they all look so perfect together and… happy. _Sighing Taiyou came back to reality from her thoughts and shaking her head she cleaned the last painting. It was a portrait of the boy. Yet he looked a little older. His face had matured a little but still held some youth still. Taiyou took a sharp intake of breath when she looked into the boys eyes, which were sharp and distant unlike the picture next to it. _What could have change such a sweet happy boy into this? _As Taiyou looked closely she realized that there was no hate or anger in his eyes although if not closely looked at you could be easily fooled. Yet his eyes held deep deep sadness and pain. Taiyou felt the prickle of tears as the trickled down her sadden expression. Hefting a heavy sigh while shaking the tears from herself Taiyou decide she should stray form her job at hand. And she continued to rigorously clean the room, but no matter how hard she tried to think of other things those pained eyes haunted her.

End of Flashback

* * *

Taiyou walked out of the tearoom looking back to see how beautiful the room looked without all the dust and smiled, it was such a beautiful room. _No wonder this was the Lady's favorite room it's amazing. _Shaking her head she focused her attention to the next room. _This shall be a long day ahead of me, but I refuse to go down without a fight. I'm going to finish this floor even if it kills me! _But while Taiyou continued to clean all the rooms she couldn't keep her mind from wondering to the tearoom, and those paintings, or better yet those eyes. As she closed her eyes thinking in great detail of those eyes they began to flutter open far off in the distance, miles away, from a deep slumber…

* * *

Hisa hobbled down the staircase carrying a tray with lunch for Mika knowing all to well how famished she probably was. After all ten years ago she had gone through the very same test. As Hisa went down memory lane she took a deep sigh but when her foot hit the last step her body went ridged and she froze…! 

Read and Review if you would like me to continue!


	7. Chapter 7

K so **Kuroii Rin** (thanks for the Review)requested that I make my Chs longer so I did! Thanks for the feedback I really

appreciate it! I would like morefeedback from others tooI want to get at least **7 new reviews** before i will post the next Ch! so if you want me to continue then send me a review with requests (like Kuroii Rin) or just your feedback on this Ch. But i love y'all for readin this and can't wait to hear from some of u! xoxox Well here it goes!

* * *

Ch 7 The Meeting 

Sesshomaru's eyes began to flutter as his eyes were burned with the sudden bright light that welcomed him to the day. His alarm was slowly wisped away with the sense of serenity that this place brought him. _I…I can't believe I slept for this long or ever at all. Has this place bewitched me? _Being a lord left Sesshomaru constantly on guard it was just too dangerous to let his walls down at any moment. _This was foolishment that this Sesshomaru can not afford to repeat again. How can she have such power over me that even now that she is… dead she can still knock my walls down? Hn I will not come back to this place again, yet neither will anyone else. For they don't belong here this place was just for her… _With a shake of his head at his stupidity Sesshomaru began his travel home. Yet the second he walked away from this precious place a barrier surrounded the area. The barrier was strong and would not let humans, half-breeds, or even the strongest demons trespass through these lands again. And with this caged paradise something else very precious was trapped too, a certain lord's heart. With his mask back intact Sesshomaru set of racing back to the castle, plans of greeting Hisa and the other strange presence that he unfortunately had left in the greeting hall after the incident. _I will not be so weak to let my emotions show again. This Sesshomaru is not weak. _The green lush forest was only a blur as a sliver dot dashed from tree branch to tree branch. Yet even if Sesshomaru would never admit it but his trip was having a bigger affect on him and bringing up things he had tried to forget along time ago. Yet he still kept his pain deep inside not letting a single feeling every show. Yet after such a long time of pent up pain it was only a matter of time till his walls broke down.

* * *

Past 

It was about ten years ago when all Sesshomaru's pain began. It had all started with that old woman arriving at their castle. When she was carried into the greeting hall where Sesshomaru's father and mother stood waiting for the messenger to arrive. Yet none of them expected to see what they saw. The older woman was limping and only stood because of the assistance of the guard that escorted her into the hall. Her silver grey hair was matted with a substance that could only be blood. Her clothes were tattered. One deep gash could be seen that trailed from her right shoulder to her left hip. The wound was still bleeding and from her travels dirt and rocks could be seen in the gash. She was ghostly pale from the loss of blood and from pushing her self to travel so far while hurt. Stiffly she bowed to the Lord and Lady. "My Lord…My Lady…." She could barely speak between her coughs in which a small hint of red could be seen coming from her lips. "I…bring grave news from the East…." This caught the attention of everyone in the room. The Lord and Lady straighten the posture and Sesshomaru eyes flew up from the floor worry written on his face. The Lady gracefully stepped forward and assisted the elderly demon into a chair that was brought. Her beautiful kind face looked straight into the woman's eyes as if she already knew the news yet pushed her to confirm her beliefs. The woman looked down into her lap. "My name is Hisa head maid of the Eastern Lord and his Lady." Soon small tears began to escape from this beaten woman's eyes. "They… are all DEAD!" her words soon became sobs that were deafening in the silent room. Sesshomaru's heart stopped the moment he heard these words. At that moment Sesshomaru died inside and his walls were being built. The rest was drowned out to Sesshomaru and everything around him became a blur. He trapped himself deep inside the shell that was now left. Yet when he was alone in his room as his father began to prepare his army, to fight the assignation heading for their castle now, his true feelings seeped through his growing walls. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and shaky hands slowly wiped the tear away. One of the only people that truly cared for him…was gone and he was left with the cruel reality of the world. His once warm heart slowly turned cold, as the realism that he was alone in the world now, took him over. He had lost one of the two people he loved and it was that day that Sesshomaru had two vows to himself. That he would seal himself off and never love anyone else and… he would see to the death of each and every living creature that helped kill the princess of the East.

* * *

Two Years Later 

His body stiffened when his father's hand landed on his shoulder. She was gone, taken by the cruel fates, everything around him felt so cold. Slowly he brought his eyes up to meet his father's. His father was taken aback to see what once had held a hint of kindness and amusement now were rock hard, cold and deadly eyes of his son. Sighing he lifted his hand from his son and looked down to the floor. His once arrogant stance was sloppy as if an invisible weight weighed down on the once proud Lord's shoulder. Today was going to be another glorious moment for the Lord of the West. Today his family was going to grow in numbers as they were going to gain another member to the royal family. Yet instead of gaining one he had lost two today. It wasn't supposed to happen like this he should have had a daughter today and he was supposed to have a loving wife holding her in her arms. They were supposed to be planning a naming ceremony not two funerals! Yet now he realized that he had not only lost his wife and daughter but his son as well. Looking into his eyes he knew he would never see his son's once innocent face but this cold harsh one before him. Silently he said fair well to his loved ones as he turned and left what used to be his son to morn this immense loss. Once alone Sesshomaru clenched his fist in anger. She was gone now along with his love for anyone in this world. She was all he had left the only reason he showed himself to the world around him. And now she had left him…alone. So alone. Soon his claws had dug into his palm and he was brought back to his senses. Flicking the blood off his dirtied hands he left for the dojo to train, if he was going to lose his loved ones he would make sure to live up to his name, the Killing Perfection, and fulfill the promise he had made two years ago. The ones who had brought this pain upon him were going to die and soon. Yet Sesshomaru was still young and had so much to learn. The young boy picked up the much too heavy sword and began to imitate his father's swift movements. His eyes glare at the invisible enemy before him as he attacked with all he had. With only one thought that would push him for the rest of his life. _They will pay; no one will best this Sesshomaru. _

* * *

(present time) 

Sesshomaru's pace slowed as he neared his castle. With the feeling of the weight of the world on his shoulder he headed to where Hisa's scent was intent of meeting his new servant.

* * *

Hisa felt her grip on the tray slip and a loud crash soon follow after. There before her was the impossible. Mika was sitting before her patiently waiting for her yet this wasn't what shocked her so. She was done! Everything was immaculately clean not a spot or piece of dust could be seen. Hisa's jaw dropped never had a single servant cleaned so quickly before! Not even the pervious demons. _How could a simple human work faster and far better than a demon or even me? _Taiyou looked into Hisa's eyes wondering what was wrong. She hustled to clean the mess she had created on the freshly mopped floor. Taiyou's timid voice snapped Hisa out of her shock. "Hisa, are you all right?" Concern shown in Taiyou's eyes as she looked up at Hisa. 

"What are you?" Hisa's thought slipped out before she could bite her tongue. Taiyou's eyes widened at her statement. _What does she mean what am I? Has she lost it? _"Forgive me child I was just shocked to see you finish your task so quickly. I mean not even a normal demon has ever work so quickly." Hisa smiled warmly down at the young girl before bending down to help her clean the mess. Hisa felt pride well up inside knowing that she had truly found an amazing creature. _Truly the greatest find ever. _Once the mess was cleaned Hisa lead Taiyou through winding halls of the castle towards the kitchen to get another lunch prepared. Taiyou tired to remember her way around but there were just too many halls and doors for her to know her way around. But when Hisa stopped in front of two large wooden doors Taiyou as grateful that they had finally made it. Once in the Kitchen Hisa politely asked for more food and apologized for ruining the first meal. She handed Taiyou the tray and she received her own. The smell of wonderful food reached Taiyou's nose. Fresh soup and rice lay on the tray before her. Taiyou felt her mouth water not knowing how hungry she was till right now. It was then that her stomach decided to growl causing Taiyou to blush and excuse herself. Hisa once again lead Taiyou through the winding halls to what could be assumed to be the dinning room. Taiyou had to refrain herself from launching herself into her meal knowing that Hisa wouldn't appreciate her lack of manors. Sighing she slowly brought the bowl of soup to her mouth and began to enjoy her delicious meal. The two ate in silence enjoying their meal together. It was when Hisa suddenly set her bowl of soup down and shot up that Taiyou spoke. "Hisa?" The next words that came from Hisa froze Taiyou.

"He's coming; hurry finish eating milord is coming!" Hisa began to hastily clean up hoping to beat her lord in cleaning before he arrived. Taiyou no longer wish to eat as her stomach had butterflies in it. She felt sick from nerves and only hoped that nothing would go wrong this time when she met the Lord of this castle. With shaky hands she stood smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. Taking one last deep breath she stood tall and clasped her hands in front of her.

* * *

Turning around the last bend towards the dinning room Sesshomaru paused before the wooden door clasping the cold metal handle with a firm grip. Caging his entire past deep inside himself and locking away his weak emotions before he slowly pulled the heavy wooden door open. A soft creak came from the door alerting the occupants inside the room of the intruder. Sesshomaru held a cold stiff look as he strode inside the room. He instantly spotted the only two people in the room on which was Hisa and the other…_ A human? Why would Hisa buy a human? I can't remember the last time this castle had a human working here. What could be so special about this one to make Hisa pick her? This one holds no power and smells just as pathetic as the rest of her kind. Hn. _Sesshomaru decided to ignore the human and address Hisa. "Hisa I would like a report of the castle while I was away." His tone gave of the impression of boredom and arrogance that Hisa had become so used to ignoring from her lord. Taking a deep breath Hisa began her report. 

"Well Milord…" As Hisa droned on about the castle's latest new Sesshomaru pretend to listen. "…and the cook has prepared a menu for dinner…" Yet as Hisa began to finish her new the conversation took a new twist. "Milord I have tested our newest member to the castle today. But before we talk business let me introduce you to Mika." _Hn interesting name, New Moon, that name doesn't not seem to fit this creature. Is this truly her name? _Taiyou bowed to the lord in front of her not daring to take a peek at what her new master looked like.

"You may resume your eating." Sesshomaru didn't even look at his new servant still staring at Hisa silently instructing her to continue as Taiyou sat down and eat politely.

"I am very please to say that Mika is quite a find! As I said she has taken the evaluation and I'm still shocked to say that she has preformed better than anyone before…I still don't understand how but she finished the whole floor in only a few hours milord! Everything is spotless…I…I never imagined to find someone this good." Sesshomaru stood still taking in this information his mind whirling but on the outside he looked as emotionless as ever. _What how in the world could this, this human finish a task that would even take Hisa a days time? Who is this girl, is she hiding something…no I smell no deceit in her scent. _"So milord when you have time if you could please place Mika wherever you please." Sesshomaru finally looked at the girl as if studding where he would place her. Curiosity over taking Taiyou as she felt his eyes upon hers she couldn't help but look up at this lord. She was shocked at who was before her. _What! This isn't the Lord from the Paintings this… this is his son! How? I was sure that that proud man was still lord and Hisa never said he was dead! Well I guess she never spoke of the man on the wall. But he looks so young to be a Lord; he can not be more than a year or two older than me. _It was then that she looked straight into the man's eyes only to have a small gasp escape from her lips. _His eyes they're so cold, just like the painting. But why is it that I can see such sadness in such blank eyes? He's so beautiful…_ It was then that Taiyou realized she was staring at her master! Quickly looking down at the floor she whispers an apology. She could feel her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She waited for a punishment but soon she realized nothing had happened. _What in the world? _She looked up once again to see him nod his head to Hisa and turn on his heal and leave. Very confused Taiyou looked into Hisa's eyes looking for her answer but only to see amusement in her eyes. "Don't worry child he is always like that it takes time to get used to it, but you will. Now lets take you to your real room, I'm sure you are very tired from working so hard today. Well there is one more thing you will need to do before you can sleep." Hisa smirked as a small groan came from Taiyou at the news of more work for her to do. "Now you must do this at least once a day if you are to stay at this castle, milord won't have it any other way." Taiyou was very confused what could be so important that I must do it once a day or even more? "Here I shall show you and go retrieve some things you will need." Hisa once again lead Taiyou through the maze of halls not even paying attention to the world around her since she knew every part of this castle. Taiyou tried to keep up with the old woman before her that seems to have so much energy for such an old age. Soon Taiyou felt the temperature of the air surrounding her began to rise. Not knowing why it was suddenly so warm around her she stopped abruptly when Hisa point to two wooden doors before her. As Taiyou Slowly opened the doors she lost all her senses as a thick cloud of steam rushed out of the room to hit her in the face. _What in the…_ Finally as the steam began to disperse Taiyou caught sight of what this room was made for. The in the middle of the room was a hot spring so large she wondered if she would be able to touch the bottom of the floor in the spring. Taiyou was filled with joy at the thought of bathing once or even more a day. She loved taking long baths the heat relaxed her.

Hisa looked over to see an awestruck girl next to her. Smiling at the joy on her face Hisa knew the girl was please with the hot spring. Coughing politely to bring the girl back from her thoughts, "Now this is the hot spring for all the girl servants in the castle, lucky for us there aren't many work at the castle right now so the spring rarely has more than one at a time here. Now I will go retrieve some soap and you new clothes for u to wear." As Hisa left Taiyou quickly stripped off her clothes and splashed into the spring sighing as her tense muscles relaxed. Turning to face the rock that surrounded the spring Taiyou crossed her resting arms on the rock before placing her chin on her arms. The day began to overwhelm Taiyou as she thought about all the events that have happened to her is such a short amount of time. _What am I doing! I'm getting too attached to this place I have to get out in less than 4 days! Come on Taiyou what are you thinking you can't stay here. This place has to be just like the others. Soon I will hate this place and soon I will treated for what I truly am… a slave not some servant the hired. Why do the treat me so well and why is the lord so distant? Ugh I shouldn't be this confused about this place, am I finally liking this place enough to stay here forever? _Sighing at the thought of finally ending the continuous cycle of returning to the slave farm just to be sold again and again Taiyou made up her mind. _No! I'm tired of being passed from one lord to another, besides they treat me so different here, and Hisa is starting to grow on me. Well I guess that's it I'll behave and try to stay here. _

The sound of door opening brought Taiyou's attention to the old woman entering with her hands full. Hisa slowly walked towards the bench not to far from the spring setting down some clothes that Taiyou could only assume were hers. Heading towards Taiyou she handed her a jar filled with sweet smelling soap. "Here you are child, I tried to find soap that wasn't' to strong smelling. Now if you don't mind I have a very important question to ask you." With a nod of approval from Taiyou Hisa continued. "Well as much as I hate to admit it I am getting very old, and being head maid is such a hard job. May I train you?" Taiyou was lost.

"I don't understand." Taiyou looked into Hisa eye and noticed that she could finally she the weariness in Hisa's eyes.

"What I mean child is I haven't found someone as skilled as you and with my age I can not keep up with the task I have, I need a replacement and I wish for it to be you. The others don't seem to be as qualified and I see the potential in you. I still need to talk to milord to see if he shall allow it. I shall go talk to him and let you think of what I have said." Taiyou was in shock, _was this truly happening to her?_ Hope began to swell inside Taiyou's heart at the thought of become a head maid of a castle! She wouldn't be a slave anymore but a servant who was respected more and even paid! This was a dream come…_Wait Hisa said she hadn't talked to the Lord yet… well there goes my hope of being free. There is no way he would ever agree to this arrangement. Why does she even bother asking? _Sighing at the helplessness she felt right now. She was just so close to freedom. She stepped out of the hot spring shivering at the rush of cold air that hit her. She dried off before putting on the white silk sleeping robe that Hisa had brought her. She looked like an angel in the white robe. The white caused her skin to glow with a golden tone and it made her hair stand out even more than usual. Taiyou trudged out of the room reluctantly knowing there was no way she could find her room since she had never seen it before. But to her surprise as she opened the door she was greeted by another woman.

"Hello miss, Hisa sent me to show you to your room, please follow me." Taiyou nodded as she silently followed this stranger.

* * *

Hisa had arrived at her Lord's study she raised her hand to softly knock on the door. A soft "enter" was the only response she received. "What is it that you wished to speak to me Hisa?" Sesshomaru seemed very impatient to Hisa. She frowned at the disrespect he had shown her today. Stepping forward very suddenly she did something that not even Sesshomaru could have guessed. Hisa grabbed Sesshomaru's ear and twisted it. A strange yep came from the stunned Lord. "Now! Milord I know that I did not help raise you to be disrespectful to your elders! Now this is enough, I do not know what troubles you but I will not take such insults from you." Hisa sounded like she was scolding a small child. When she let go of his ear Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head in shame. Every since his Hisa had arrived at the castle she had become his second mother. Knowing the words from Hisa were all too true he softened his tone when he spoke to her and remembered to always protect his ears from this old woman. "What can I do for you Hisa?" Hisa smirked at the respect she was now receiving from her Lord. 

"Well, Milord I came here to talk to you about Mika, the new slave, if you haven't assigned her to certain chores I have a request." Sesshomaru nodded to continue with her request. "I am aging milord and soon I will not be able to perform the tasked expected of me. I will need to find a replacement to train very soon. Yet I believe that it is in both of our best interests for Mika to become my successor." Hisa had begun to play with her hands as she waited for any type of response, but Sesshomaru just sat there thinking. _What is it about this girl that has won over Hisa so quickly? If she truly is a human what is so different about her that should was able to clean one of the biggest floors in this castle? It is the best for me to release this slave and grant her freedom? _Sighing Sesshomaru looked up at his second mother. Had he become too weak to stand against this old demon? Or was it because she was his mother's closest friend?

"…Yes, she may become the next to take your place, but" Sesshomaru paused at Hisa shot him a questioning glare. "I will be the one to release her from her slavery since I was the one who bought her. You are excused." Hisa bowed and quietly left with a smug smirk adorn on her face. She had won! Sesshomaru pushed off his desk as he stood and left his study sniffing for this human so he could continue with the troubles of war in his study. As Sesshomaru reached the servant corridors a soft hum soon reached his ears.

* * *

Taiyou sat in front of the dirty mirror brushing through her silky golden locks with her fingers. Lost in thought her mind soon drifted to the small demon child in her dreams. In a daze Taiyou began to weave her hair into a single braid. As she busied herself with her hair she began to hum a song she always sung to herself when she was alone at night. The song was beautiful and fill will hope that you normally wouldn't expect from a slave. Taiyou slowly closed her eyes as she imagined the words for such a love filled song. The song was always the same as Taiyou hummed each note with melodic grace. Her voice was sweet give the impression that when she sang her voice was even more angelic. As Taiyou finished her braid her song came to an end but she was still too dazed to realize the three words she sang at the end of her song. Her exquisite voice would have cast a spell on anyone that heard. And for one person it did just this. 

Sesshomaru stood in front of the door his heart had stopped at the last words she sung. "Until We Meet Again…" Sesshomaru's mask fell and his face grew pale. His hand shot out and grabbed the wall for support. _How can this be…I know that song_

* * *

_Bum BUm BUM! find out what will happen next in CH 8! (only if i get 7 review though hehe) i'd love to hear from you and if u enjoyed this then read some of my other stories! xoxoxo_


End file.
